Meeting the Parents
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Title says it all, really. Kishigo fluff! R&R please!


**Meeting the Parents**

_**Set five years after the series.**_

Ichigo was dragging Kisshu to her house, amused by his attempts to convince her that no, he didn't really need to meet her dad. "Kisshu, if you want to marry me, you have to get my parents' permission," she said. "Don't worry about it; I won't let Dad hurt you."

Kisshu just sighed, resigned to his fate. He had come back a month ago, along with Pai and Taruto, and they had been living on the ship they took. Kisshu had finally approached Ichigo a week ago, and she had glomped him- then to his shock, proceeded to scold him for not coming back sooner. They had been pretty much inseparable since then.

They reached Ichigo's street, and she said, "Just answer him honestly and be polite; you'll be fine."

"If you say so," Kisshu said, and followed Ichigo up to her front door. She opened it, and called as she and Kisshu took their shoes off, "Mom, Dad, I'm home, and I brought Kisshu to meet you!"

Kisshu tensed a bit as they heard footsteps, and Ichigo took his hand as Sakura came in and said, "Hi kids, come in."

Kisshu bowed and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Momomiya."

Sakura smiled and led them to the living room. Shintaro stood up from his recliner as they came in, and said gruffly, "So you're Kisshu?"

"Yes sir," Kisshu said, bowing. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Momomiya."

"Hmph," Shintaro said. "Sakura, why don't you take Ichigo somewhere else; Kisshu and I need to talk."

"Daaaad!" Ichigo wailed.

Sakura sighed and said, "Alright, but if you scare him off, you will NOT like the consequences." She dragged Ichigo off, and Shintaro closed the door before pointing to a chair and saying, "Sit."

Kisshu obeyed, trying to hide his nervousness, and waited for Shintaro to speak.

After a moment, in which Kisshu felt like he was under a microscope or something, Shintaro said, "You came here to ask me something, didn't you?"

"Yes sir," Kisshu said. "I came to ask your permission. I truly love Ichigo and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone besides her. I came to ask you to allow me to marry your daughter."

"I had a feeling that was the case," Shintaro said. "I admit you seem better than that freak she dated in middle school, but I would still like to address a few concerns. How exactly do you plan on supporting her?"

"I have a job and a place to live back home; I was planning on asking Ichigo to come back with me," Kisshu replied.

"And what exactly is your job?" Shintaro asked.

"I'm currently in the military back home, which, due to the lack of wars that Earth seems plagued with, means I'm tasked with keeping the peace," Kisshu said. "There's been some talk about making me an ambassador should my planet ever connect with Earth, but that's not very likely; I have no intention of taking a job that would take me away from Ichigo and my family for long periods of time."

"Do you live alone?" Shintaro asked.

"No, I live with my parents and my little sister," Kisshu said.

"And is there enough room for Ichigo there?" Shintaro asked.

"More than; we were given a mansion, since I was the leader of the mission that ultimately saved Cyniclonia," Kisshu said.

"Would you still be able to visit?" Shintaro asked.

"Of course, it's only a six hour flight from Cyniclonia to Earth with our technology," Kisshu replied. "And I've obtained permission for both you and Mrs. Momomiya to visit."

"One last question then," Shintaro said. "If I entrust my daughter to you, do you promise to love her and care for her?"

"Of course," Kisshu said. "I love Ichigo more than my own life; I would never treat her badly."

"Let's talk with her and her mother too, then," Shintaro said. He got up and opened the door, and called, "Ichigo! Sakura!"

They heard running footsteps, and Sakura and Ichigo came running in. Sakura gave Shintaro a Look, and he sighed. "I approve," he said resignedly. "Do you?"

"If you're fine with it, then I would be a fool to say no," Sakura said with a smile.

Shintaro turned to Ichigo, who had gone over to Kisshu, and said to them both, "Alright. I give you both my blessing to get married."

Ichigo let go of Kisshu's hand and threw her arms around him, saying happily, "Thanks Dad!"

Kisshu came over as Ichigo let Shintaro go, and the two men shook hands. Kisshu was grinning happily, and Ichigo was doing the same.

**~XXXX~**

_**Five months later: **_Ichigo walked down the aisle on Shintaro's arm, glowing with joy. The day of her wedding to Kisshu had finally arrived, and as she reached the end of the aisle and took Kisshu's hand as they said their vows, she knew this this was the happiest moment of her life- and that Kisshu felt the same.

**Short and sweet; hope you liked it! Review plz?**


End file.
